vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayle
|-|Kayle= |-|Transcended Kayle= |-|Pentakill Kayle= |-|Aether Wing Kayle= Summary |-|Original Lore=Born to a Targonian Aspect at the height of the Rune Wars, Kayle honored her mother’s legacy by fighting for justice on wings of divine flame. She and her twin sister Morgana were the protectors of Demacia for many years—until Kayle became disillusioned with the repeated failings of mortals, and abandoned this realm altogether. Still, legends are told of her punishing the unjust with her fiery swords, and many hope that she will one day return… |-|Pentakill Lore=A golden warrior goddess from a strife-torn world, Kayle arrived in Runeterra on the back of a glittering, serpentine dragon. She searches for allies to fight an epic war against the diabolical hordes of her faithless sister. Planet Earth had failed to produce warriors of mettle, so she traveled to Runeterra in search of warriors of metal. Communicating via grand, symphonic metal operas, the depthless sorrow of her arias pierce the hearts of all who hear them. Literally. |-|Steel Valkyries Lore=Authorized pilot of the X07-Gevurah combat exosuit, Kayle is a justicar of the Royal Space Military operating deep in the heart of lawless space. Though her mission is to uphold the fragile postwar peace, years of violent conflict have radicalized her-- now she acts as heartless judge, jury, and executioner for anyone or anything that falls beneath her gaze. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | High 6-A | 4-B Name: Kayle, The Righteous, The Winged Protector Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Over 10,000 years old) Classification: Ascendant | Backup Vocalist for Pentakill | Justicar of the Royal Space Military Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Master swordsman, Dimensional Travel (Able to freely travel to and from the Celestial Realm), Enhanced Senses (Was able to sense when one of her closest followers had been killed), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Divine Ascent, Celestial Blessing), Portal Creation, Weapon Creation (Can summon dozens of swords at once), Explosion Manipulation (Via Radiant Blast and Starfire Spellblade), Statistics Reduction (Speed, Durability and Magic Resistance Reduction Via Radiant Blast), Limited Resistance Negation (Able to lower an opponent's Magic Resistance Via Radiant Blast), Healing (Via Celestial Blessing), Damage Boost (Via Starfire Spellblade), Invulnerability (Via Divine Judgement), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) |-|Pentakill=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Master swordsman, Dimensional Travel (Able to freely travel to and from the Celestial Realm as well as from the physical realm to the spirit realm), Enhanced Senses (Was able to sense when one of her closest followers had been killed), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Divine Ascent, Celestial Blessing), Portal Creation, Weapon Creation (Can summon dozens of swords at once), Explosion Manipulation (Via Radiant Blast and Starfire Spellblade), Statistics Reduction (Speed, Durability and Magic Resistance Reduction Via Radiant Blast), Limited Resistance Negation (Able to lower an opponent's Magic Resistance Via Radiant Blast), Healing (Via Celestial Blessing), Damage Boost (Via Starfire Spellblade), Invulnerability (Via Divine Judgement), Broadway Force, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to affect Yordles and destroy Bandle City which, due to existing solely in the Spirit Realm, are both inherently non-corporeal), Death Manipulation (Those who listen to her music immediately die, though she can prevent them from dying if she so chooses), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Unaffected by the death effects of Pentakill's music) |-|Aether Wing=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Spaceflight, Master swordsman, Dimensional Travel (Able to freely travel to and from the Celestial Realm), Enhanced Senses (Was able to sense when one of her closest followers had been killed), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Divine Ascent, Celestial Blessing), Portal Creation, Weapon Creation (Can summon dozens of swords at once), Explosion Manipulation (Via Radiant Blast and Starfire Spellblade), Statistics Reduction (Speed, Durability and Magic Resistance Reduction Via Radiant Blast), Limited Resistance Negation (Able to lower an opponent's Magic Resistance Via Radiant Blast), Healing (Via Celestial Blessing), Damage Boost (Via Starfire Spellblade), Invulnerability (Via Divine Judgement) Attack Potency: Small Country level (As an Ascended warrior she should be comparable to the likes of Nasus, Renekton, and Pantheon), Aflame ignores conventional durability | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Pentakill Sona), Aflame ignores conventional durability | Solar System level (Comparable to Gun Goddess Miss Fortune and Bullet Angel Kai'Sa), Aflame ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic (Equal to Morgana and comparable to the other Ascendants and Aspects) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Aether Wing Kayle, Bullet Angel Kai'Sa, and Gun Goddess Miss fortune) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (As an Ascendant she should be superior to Poppy and Garen Crownguard) | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Multi-Continent Class | Solar System Class Durability: Small Country level | Multi-Continent level (Withstood Sona's sound waves at close range) | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with holy sword, Hundreds of kilometers range with magic Standard Equipment: Starfire Spellblades Intelligence: Extremely high (Has over ten thousand years of combat experience and is an accomplished leader and tactician) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divine Ascent:' **'Zealous:' Kayle's basic attacks against non-structures grant bonus attack speed, stacking up to 5 times. At maximum stacks, Kayle becomes Exalted, gaining bonus movement speed when moving toward enemies. **'Aflame:' While Exalted, Kayle's basic attacks against non-structures additionally launch a wave of fire in the target's direction, dealing magic damage to enemies hit. The waves can critically strike for bonus magic damage. **'Arisen:' Kayle becomes a ranged champion. Additionally, Zealous's bonus attack speed is increased per stack. **'Transcendent:' Zealous is permanently set to maximum stacks. Additionally, Aflame's fiery waves now deal true damage. *'Radiant Blast:' Kayle plants a portal at her initial location that faces the target direction, launching a celestial sword. The sword explodes into a cross upon collision with an enemy, dealing magic damage and slowing targets struck, while reducing their armor and magic resistance. *'Celestial Blessing:' Kayle and target allied champion are healed and gain bonus movement speed. If cast without a valid target, or self-cast, Celestial Blessing will automatically target the most wounded ally in range. *'Starfire Spellblade:' Kayle's next basic attack fires a projectile after that deals bonus magic damage but cannot critically strike. After unlocking Aflame, the attack explodes, damaging and applying on-hit effects to all enemies around the target. Prior to becoming Arisen, Starfire Spellblade also causes Kayle to become a Ranged role ranged champion. Kayle's basic attacks also passively deal bonus magic damage. *'Divine Judgement:' Kayle refreshes Zealous and grants the target allied champion or herself invulnerability for a few seconds. Kayle also begins Channeling swords around herself and highlights an area around her target. At the end of the channel, the swords rain down and deal magic damage to all enemies within the area around her target. Key: Base | Pentakill | Aether Wing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Technology Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Musicians Category:Playable Characters Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Holy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4